Mommy
by Tina101
Summary: Maureen and Joanne decide to take a final step and adopted a child. Second part of the 'Mommy Trilogy'.
1. Chapter 1

**Mommy**

**A/N: **This is the SECOND story in the "Mommy Trilogy" (such a great name, I know). Each story is different and has something to do with Motherhood in some way, shape or form.

**Chapter 1:**

Maureen stood in the kitchen making herself some coffee. Sunlight streamed through the window.

She felt someone's arms around her waist and Joanne sang in her ear, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Maureen. Happy birthday to you." Maureen groaned. "What's wrong?"

"I feel old," Maureen answered.

"You're twenty five! I'm twenty-nine!" Maureen turned around and leaned against the counter.

"Well, then you're _really_ old," she said simply. Joanne scowled.

"I cannot believe that you just called me old!"

Maureen leaned over and whispered in Joanne's ear, "What are you going to do…punish me?" Maureen bolted past Joanne and into the next room. The lawyer followed after her. She grabbed the diva around the waist and pulled her closer. Joanne left a trail of kisses down Maureen's jaw and neck.

"No, I just won't give you your present," the lawyer said between kisses.

"You didn't have to give me anything."

"I know, but this is something for both of us." Maureen smiled suggestively.

"Oh really?"

"God, is all you think about sex?" Maureen turned around and snaked her arms around Joanne's neck.

"Yeah, just about. Like right now, I'm thinking about-" Joanne cut Maureen off with a kiss.

"Later, I promise. Right now, I want to give you your present." Joanne broke free of Maureen's grip and picked up a thick manila envelope on the coffee table. "Here, these are the adoption papers. All we have to do is go down to the orphanage." Maureen's face lit up.

"No way! When can we go down?"

"I took off work tomorrow, so we can go tomorrow." Maureen squealed and threw her arms around Joanne's neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Maureen then kissed Joanne on the lips. She was going to be a Mommy!

Later that evening, there was a birthday celebration for Maureen at the loft. It was just the five Bohemians. Collins was still teaching at MIT for another two weeks.

"Okay, Joanne and I have an announcement to make," Maureen said with slightly slurred words. "The adoption papers for us came through!"

"So you'll be adopted by a poor family and leave us the hell alone?" Roger asked. He was clearly drunk. Maureen flicked the rocker off. Everyone else found this hilarious. Maureen scowled.

"No, we're going to go down to look at adopting a little girl."

"I'm so happy for you!" Mimi exclaimed as she got up to give both Maureen and Joanne a hug. Mark and Roger were happy for the girls, but had a few too many drinks so they were too drunk to really show it.

Maureen barely remembered Joanne taking her home and getting her to bed. All she knew was the second she opened her eyes she had a pounding headache. Somehow, she managed to stumbled out to the front room and collapsed on the couch.

"Here, take these," Joanne said in a gentle voice as she handed Maureen a glass of water and some aspirin. Maureen took the pills and rested her head in Joanne's lap.

"How much did I drink last night?"

"I honestly lost count." Maureen groaned and buried her face in Joanne's thigh. "We have an appointment at 2:30 today."

"Great, what time is it now?"  
"12:25." Maureen squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the aspirin to kick in. Slowly, her pounding headache subsided, and she had to get up and become a fully functional human being.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The orphanage was a typical city building. It had a friendly atmosphere that Joanne and Maureen noted as they walked to the office in the back. Sitting in the back was a woman in a chair in the office with red hair and blue eyes. She looked up and smiled.

"You must be Ms. Johnson and Ms. Jefferson. I'm Alice Huntington," she said as she got up and shook both Maureen and Joanne's hands.

"Nice to meet you," Joanne said politely. She and Maureen sat down across from Alice.

"Same here. Now, I understand that you're interested in adopting a little girl. What age are you looking at?" Maureen and Joanne looked at each other.

"Between six and eleven," Maureen replied. Alice flipped through some files.

"Any other interests? We have a large diversity of interests and hobbies."

"Do you have anyone interested in the arts?" Maureen asked. Alice stopped to think. "It's okay if you don't. I just wanted to ask."

"No, we actually have the perfect girl for you. If you don't mind waiting here, I'll go get her." Alice stood up and disappeared through the door.

Maureen and Joanne waited for a few minutes for Alice to return with the girl for them to meet. At last, the door opened. Alice walked in with a girl who appeared to be about eight or nine. She had honey blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Shania, this is Maureen and Joanne. They're looking to adopt you," Alice said. Shania smiled weakly. "I'll go so you three can talk." Before Shania could say anything, Alice slipped out of the room.

"So, Shania, how old are you?" Joanne asked. Shania crossed her arms over her chest. It was clear that she was shy.

"Eight and a half," she replied. "My birthday is in January."

"Cool," Maureen chirped. "What do you like to do in your spare time?" Shania shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"I like to dance a lot, but it's hard with so many people around here all the time. I also like those old musicals, but none of my friends here like to watch them." Shania continued to look uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Joanne asked.

"Nothing," Shania replied quietly.

"You're lying please tell us."

"Are you going to take me home with you?" Shania looked at Joanne and Maureen with sad eyes. Both women's hearts melted.

"Do you want to come home with us?"

"I want a home with a mommy and a daddy." Joanne reached out and pulled Shania onto her lap. The small girl was surprisingly comforted by this.

"If you come and live with us, there won't be a daddy," Maureen explained. "It'll just be the three of us. Is that okay with you?"

"Why isn't there a daddy?"

"Because you'll have two mommies instead." Shania nodded and slid off Joanne's lap.

"Can I go now?"

"Yeah." Shania waved and left the room. Written across the back of her worn sweatshirt was the word _dancer_.

Alice returned to the room and sat back down behind her desk. She pulled out a file from her desk drawer.

"Are you interested in adopting Shania?" she asked. Maureen and Joanne looked at each other. They both wanted to adopt Shania.

"Yes, if it's possible," Joanne replied.

"Of course. If you haven't already noticed, Shania's a very shy girl. She loves to dance and usually isn't very social."

"Don't worry about that. She'll fit right in with us," Maureen assured. Alice handed Joanne some forms.

"Good. Here are a few new forms for you to fill out. After that, it usually takes about a week until Shania can go home with you." Alice handed Joanne and Maureen each a pen to fill out the forms.

The paperwork didn't take too long for Joanne and Maureen to fill out. Maureen could hardly contain her excitement on the car ride home. She kept looking at the list Alice had given her. It was a list of Shania's favorites.

"We could paint her room bright green and get that polka dotted bed set we saw at the store last week," Maureen gushed. Joanne smiled.

"You're excited about this aren't you?" she asked. Maureen nodded. Joanne reached over from the driver's seat and rubbed the diva's thigh. "I'll pick up the stuff for Shania's room tomorrow on my lunch break." Maureen leaned over and kissed Joanne's cheek softly. Things were starting to change for the couple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Maureen worked night and day to finish Shania's room. All the Bohemians were excited for their friends. finally, Joanne and Maureen went to go pick up Shania. Shania was waiting in the office with a suitcase next to her.

"Ready to go?" Joanne asked. Shania slid off her chair and nodded. Maureen picked up the suitcase. "Say bye to Miss Alice." Shania gave Alice a hug.

"You keep in touch," Alice said as she returned the hug.

"I will," Shania said. She let go of Alice and slipped her small hand into Joanne's.

"Thank you," said the lawyer. Alice smiled.

"You're welcome." Shania said one last goodbye, and she left with Maureen and Joanne.

Shania sat quietly in the backseat of the car, swinging her legs back and forth slightly. Maureen turned around in the front seat to face her new daughter.

"We painted your room bright green with polka dotted stuff," she said. Shania looked up. A small smile crept across her face.

"Really?"  
"Would I lie to you?" Shania giggled. "That's what I thought." Joanne pulled into a parking space in the garage under their apartment building.

"Well, here we are," the lawyer said. Shania climbed out of the car and stood by the trunk. Joanne grabbed the suitcase while Maureen took Shania's hand. The newly formed family went up to their apartment.

Shania's eyes nearly doubled in size when she saw her new bedroom. She gave both Joanne and Maureen each a huge hug.

"I love it! It's perfect!" she exclaimed. She ran around not knowing where to look first. Maureen rested her head on Joanne's shoulder.

"You did a great job with her room, Honeybear," Joanne said quietly before kissing the top of Maureen's head. The diva smiled. Joanne's cell phone began to ring in her pocket. Sighing, Joanne pulled out her phone. "Hello? Kevin, I can't come in. can they come back in the morning? Okay, give me an hour. Bye." Joanne hung up her phone and put it back in her pocket. "I'm sorry, Maureen."

"Pookie, you took the day off!"

"I know, but its urgent. Look, I'll pick up some fast food for innder on my way home. I'm sorry baby, really, I am." Shania came up the couple with a book from her bookshelf in her hands.

"Mama, can you read this to me?" she asked Joanne.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go to work for an hour or two. Maybe Mommy can. I'll pick us up some fried chicken on my way home. Now, I really need to go get changed and go." Joanne kissed the top of Shania's head and went to change.

"Okay, what book do you want me to read to you?" Maureen asked. Shania held up the book so Maureen could see the title.

"This one!" she replied cheerfully.

"_The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_, okay." Maureen and Shania sat on the bed, and Maureen began to read aloud.

When Joanne returned home two hours later, Maureen was still reading aloud to Shania. The lawyer chuckled as she stood in the doorway to Shania's room. Maureen looked up and smiled.

"Hey Pookie, how'd it go?" she asked. Joanne sat on the end of Shania's bed.

"I'll be happy when this case is over. These people don't know what they want to do." Maureen leaned over and whispered something in Joanne's ear.

"I'll give you something special if you can make it to the end of the case without complaining," she whispered. Shania strained to listen. Joanne couldn't help but smile. Maureen was using her own bribery to stop whining against her.

"What are you laughing about?" Shania quipped.

"Nothing," Joanne replied. "Now, we should go eat dinner. Someone has school tomorrow."

"What if they don't like me at school?"  
"They will, don't worry. I know it's scary to go to a new school, but you'll make friends," Maureen assured. Shania still looked apprehensive but didn't say anything.

That night, Maureen was in bed trying to sleep while Joanne was in the shower, when the bedroom door slowly opened.

"Mommy?" Shania asked quietly. Maureen rolled over.

"What's wrong? You were supposed to be asleep three and a half hours ago," she said. Shania twirled her hair around her finger nervously.

"I can't sleep." Maureen held up the comforter so Shania could crawl in bed with her.

"Come on sweetie, you can sleep with us tonight." Shania curled up next to Maureen with her head on the diva's chest. Somehow, her thumb found its way into her mouth as her eyes slipped closed.

When Joanne came out of the bathroom in an oversized t-shirt and ready for bed, she found Maureen and Shania already asleep. Smiling, Joanne shook her head. She crawled into bed and kissed both Shania and Maureen on the cheek.

"Night," she whispered in Maureen's ear. The diva stirred, but remained asleep. Joanne slid under the covers, and soon, she too was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Joanne's annoying alarm clock shattered Maureen's sleep. Her eyes shot open, and she rolled over to face Joanne.

"If you don't turn that damn thing off, I'll show you a real example of time flying!" the diva snapped. Joanne turned off the alarm and rolled out of bed. Maureen's ill-tempered early morning remarks no longer fazed her. Joanne walked around to the other side of the bed and gently shook Shania's shoulder.

"Come on Shania. It's time to get up for school," she said. Groaning, Shania sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You too Mo. We've got to take Shania to school."

"You both don't have to take me," Shania said.

"You sure?" Shania nodded. Joanne sighed. "Looks like you lucked out Mo." Maureen smiled lightly and pulled a pillow over her head. Shania climbed out of bed and went to go get dressed.

Shania came into the kitchen, fully dressed and wide awake fifteen minutes later. Joanne came out of her room and quietly closed the door behind her.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked. Shania sat at the table.

"Do you have any cereal?" Joanne pulled out a box of cereal, a bowl and milk. After she got Shania her cereal, she got herself some coffee.

"Now remember, Mommy's going to pick you up from school at three thirty. I want you to wait out front for her." Shania nodded. "You nervous?"

"Little bit, but I'm excited too." Joanne looked at her watch and stood up.

"Good, you'll make friends. now, what do you want for lunch?"

by the time Maureen stumbled out of bed, Joanne and Shania were long gone. Taped to the coffee pot was a note from Joanne. Maureen picked it up and read it.

_Mo, please remember to pick Shania up outside her school at three thirty. You should take her down to the performance space, she'd probably like that. I love you. Joanne._ Maureen put the not on the counter and made herself a large cup of coffee. Maybe she would take Shania to the performance space. She _did_ have to work on her protest.

At exactly three thirty, Maureen walked up in front of Shania's school. Shania came running down the sidewalk, her backpack bouncing up and down.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around Maureen's neck. "You're late." Maureen laughed.

"I'm late? Look at my watch, it says three thirty on the dot, you're early." Shania crossed her arms over her chest. "Come on, we've got to stop somewhere before we go home." Shania slipped her hand in Maureen's, and they began to walk down the street towards Alphabet City.

Shania clung to Maureen as they walked down the street to the performance space. Wide-eyed, the child looked around the strange place.

"Where are we?" she whispered as Maureen walked into the performance space.

"This is where I work," the diva replied.

"I thought you didn't work." Maureen shrugged and went up on the stage. Shania followed apprehensively.

"I'm an actress. It's an on again, off again type of job." Maureen tried to turn on the speakers, but they wouldn't work. "God damn it!" Shania raised her eyebrows. "Oh shoot, sorry. Lemme call Mark to fix it." Maureen picked up the phone. "You have any homework?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Why don't you work on it now, and then show me some of your dance moves?" Shania sat on the side of the stage and pulled out her folder. Maureen dialed the familiar number to the loft and talked Mark into coming down to help her out.

Fifteen minutes later, Mark came down to the performance space with Mimi in tow. While Maureen had been waiting, she was helping Shania with her homework. Maureen got up when she saw Mark and Mimi.

"Thank you _so_ much Marky! I don't know what's wrong with the stupid thing," she exclaimed.

"Well, what'd you do to it?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have called you in the first place!" Mark rolled his eyes.

"Is that her?" Mimi asked. Shania looked up.

"Shania, can you say hi to my friends Mark and Mimi?"  
"Hi," Shania said quietly. Mimi sat down next to her while Mark helped Maureen with her broken equipment.

Shania simply sat there doing her homework and ignoring Mimi. Mimi noticed all of the child's dance stuff.

"You like to dance?" she asked. Without looking up, Shania nodded. "You know, I'm a dancer. I also teach dance." Shania looked up. _Now_, Mimi had her attention.

"Really?" Mimi smiled.

"Yeah, I teach a few blocks away from here. Maybe you can sign up for lessons with me." Shania's face immediately lit up at the suggestion.

"Can I Mommy?" she asked. Maureen looked up from what she was working on with Mark.

"Can you what?" the diva asked.

"Take dance lessons." Shania got up and grabbed Maureen's arm. "Please? Please, please, please, please, _please_!?" she begged. Maureen sighed while Mark and Mimi laughed.

"We'll talk to Mama when we get home." Shania let out a squeal and threw her arms around Maureen's neck. Mark chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You. You've had her not even for a day, and she's already got you wrapped around her little finger." Maureen scowled.

"Just focus on fixing my equipment." Maureen flipped her hair over her shoulder and went to go talk to Mimi.

Maureen sat down next to Mimi and pulled Shania onto her lap. Mimi smiled at the mother and daughter.

"So, where's Davis?" Maureen asked.

"At the free clinic. It was too quiet at the loft, so I decided to come down here." Maureen nodded. "Guess who's going to be back in two weeks."

"Collins?" Maureen guessed. Mimi nodded. "No way, really?"

"Who's Collins Mommy?" asked Shania.

"A _very_ good friend of ours."

"He's only gong to be here for a little while. He has a break between jobs, so he's coming home." Maureen couldn't help but smile. She was thrilled that Collins was coming home even if it was only for a little while.

That night, Maureen told Joanne about Collins coming home and Mimi's offer about dance lessons. The diva slid over and rested her head on Joanne's chest.

"She seemed really excited about taking lesson, Pookie. Could we consider signing her up?" Joanne wrapped her arms around Maureen.

"I think it'll be good for Shania to have some friends her own age. We'll wait until she gets settled first though." Maureen got up and straddled Joanne. She took the lawyer's face in her hands and began to kiss her tenderly. Not breaking off the kiss, Joanne flipped them over. Maureen slid her hand under the lawyer's shirt and deepened the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Shania could hardly contain her excitement on her first day of dance class. She was literally bouncing off the walls by the time Joanne took her to class. Maureen lay down on the couch and closed her eyes. The silence was relaxing, almost soothing. Ever since Shania's adoption, there was always the TV on, music going, laughter and screaming. Maureen usually loved the noise, but now she was enjoying her time to herself.

When Joanne got back from dropping Shania off at class, she found Maureen lying on the couch with her eyes closed. Joanne grabbed some paperwork out of her briefcase and sat down at the table to work. She was quiet so she wouldn't wake Maureen up.

Maureen stretched and opened her eyes. She sat up and focused her attention on Joanne, who was still working.

"Hey Pookie," she said. Joanne looked up and smile. "How long have you been home?"  
"An hour and a half." Joanne got up and sat on Maureen's lap. "Did you sleep well?" Maureen nodded.

"I guess. I didn't realize how tired I was." Joanne gently ran her fingertips up and down Maureen's upper arm.

"Well, good thing you go your strength back, because we have some time to ourselves." Joanne began to kiss Maureen passionately. They fell back on the couch, still attached by the lips.

Neither Maureen or Joanne knew how much time had passed. They were too busy enjoying each other's company.

The next thing they heard was a small voice exclaiming," EWW!!" Joanne and Maureen leapt apart only to find Shania standing there with her hands over her eyes. Mimi had agreed to drop her off on her way home.

"How was dance sweetie?" Joanne asked as she climbed off Maureen and the couch. Shania still had her hands over her eyes. Maureen laughed.

"You can look now Shania," she said. Slowly, Shania let her hands drop to her sides. "How was dance?" Maureen got up too. Shania followed her into the kitchen.

"It was fun. I made a new friend. Her name is Julia. She's eight just like me!" Maureen nodded.

"That's great honey. I'm glad you're making friends." Shania hoisted herself up on the countertop next to the stove and swung her legs back and forth.

"What's for dinner Mama?"  
"Spaghetti, if that's okay with you." Shania nodded.

"I want to help cook." Joanne kissed Shania's cheek.

"Of course." Maureen came up behind Joanne and wrapped her arms around the lawyer's waist.

"I want to help too," she said sweetly.

"Are you guys going to stat kissing again?" Shania asked rather boldly.

"Why, does it gross you out?" Joanne asked. Shania nodded. "In a few years, you'll be kissing boys." Shania made a disgusted face.

"Hey Mama, why don't you and Mommy kiss boys?" Maureen and Joanne looked at each other. They weren't nearly prepared for this question.

"We'll talk about it later," Joanne replied. "Now, go do your homework." Shania pouted but listened to Joanne.

Before Shania went to bed that night, Maureen and Joanne went to go talk to her. the child sat between her Moms on her bed.

"You remember that question you asked earlier about why we don't kiss boys?" Joanne asked. Shania nodded meekly.

"Did I ask a bad question?" she asked.

"No, of course not sweetie," replied Maureen. "We were just caught off guard. Some families have a mom and a dad, some have two dads, and some have two moms."

"That doesn't make us any different than any other families. Mommy and I love each other very much, and we love you very much too. We're just a different type of family."

"Some people don't like a type of family like ours, so you can't go off telling the world though."

"Why don't they like our family?"

Joanne kissed the top of Shania's head and replied, "I don't know honey. I just don't know." The lawyer and Maureen stood up. "Okay, now it's time for bed." Shania slid under the blankets. Joanne and Maureen each kissed her goodnight. They were glad they had gotten a chance to talk.

**A/N: **Next chapter is the last!!

Tina101


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Maureen was excited about seeing Collins again. Joanne felt like there were two kids at their apartment instead of one. Shania was excited about meeting her parents' close friend. Maureen pulled open the loft door and burst inside.

"Hey, there's my girl!" Collins exclaimed. Maureen found herself being scooped up in a giant bear hug. "How are you Mo?"  
"I'm good. Oh Collins, I want you to meet our daughter, Shania." Shania hid behind Joanne at the sight of the large man. Collins chuckled as he knelt down on the ground so he could be at eyelevel with Shania.

"I promise, I'm not as scary as I look." Collins extended his hand. "I'm Collins." Shania came out from behind Joanne and watched her small hand disappear in Collins' humongous hand. "See, I'm not that bad." Collins got up and gave Joanne a hug.

Shania caught sight of Mimi sitting on the couch with Roger's arm around her shoulders. Shania scrambled onto the couch next to the dancer.

"Hi Mimi! Hi Roger!" she chirped.

"Hi yourself. Come here, and give me a hug," Roger said. He had unexpectedly become close to Shania. Shania climbed over Mimi's lap and gave Roger a hug. When the rocker kissed Shania's cheek, she giggled. "What's so funny?"  
"You need to shave."

"What if I like the way I am?"

"Well, I don't."

"Neither do I," Mimi said. Roger leaned over and pecked Mimi on the lips. Right away, Shania covered her eyes.

The Bohemians settled down after the girls' arrival and began to talk and laugh just like old times.

"Okay Collins, you've put it off long enough," Mark said. "Where's your next teaching job?" Collins took a long drink of his precious Stoli before answering.

"I've got another job here at NYU. I'll be staying here." Mimi and Maureen began to cheer. "Glad to see that I'll be welcomed with open arms."

"You're always welcome here," Mimi said. "You're just never around to realize it anymore." Collins shook his head.

"Things are going to change from now on. I'm here to stay." Shania could sense the adults' excitement, but didn't understand why they were so happy.

On the way home, Shania asked, "Why is everyone so excited about Collins getting a job here?" Joanne continued to drive down the street.

"Collins is a wanderer," Maureen replied. "The only person that could get him to stick around was Angel, but she died a year and a half ago. She was his life."

"How did Angel die?"  
"She was _very_ sick," replied Joanne. "Let's talk about something else." Shania yawned loudly and rested her head against the window.

By the time Joanne pulled into a parking space, Shania was fast asleep. Maureen gently picked her up out of the backseat, and she and Joanne went up to their apartment. Carefully not to wake Shania, Maureen and Joanne worked together to change Shania and tucked her in. after they were odne, the couple stood in the doorway watching their daughter sleep. Maureen wrapped her arms around Joanne and pulled her close.

"She would have idolized Angel," Joanne said sadly. Maureen kissed the top of Joanne's head. "It still seems like a dream…a nightmare sometimes, with Angel and all."  
"We'll see her again, this I'm sure of." Joanne looked up and pecked Maureen on the lips.

"Yeah, we will." The couple watched Shania sleep for another minute or so before gong to sleep themselves.

**The End **


End file.
